Senna's Stories
by Mafia Jinx
Summary: Three (might become four) oneshots focused around Senna, Lucian, and Thresh, including the day Thresh took Senna's soul for his lantern. Rated T only for the violence that will be Senna and Lucian's guns.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically just three short oneshots about out favorite girl in League; Senna! What? What's that? Senna isn't our favorite? Pfffffft...**

The Shadow Isles were dark, cold, and fild with horrors beyond words; an average day for Lucian and Senna. They were on the hunt, searching for a terror who'd been ravaging people everywhere, leaving behind bodies with blank eyes and no life, yet no wounds or damage. Thresh, the Chain Warden.

They were in a forest, wet with the pouring rain from the thunderstorm above. Senna's usually voluminous hair was pressed down against her back, slick with water. Her blue eyes flickered from her husband's face to the leafless, dead, dark trees surrounding them. Their feet, barely making noise, sped across the dirt and sticks, this place devoid of green and life.

_Wheewweww!_ Senna threw her arm out in front of Lucian's chest, stopping him short, as a chain and hook flew in front of them, perpendicular to their path.

"Thresh!" she breathed quickly, before dropping into a roll to avoid the chain once more.

She flitted her eyes to Lucian, making sure he had not been caught by the hook, and saw him rolling towards the right, opposite of her.

"Split up!" he hissed.

Senna nodded and got to her feet, racing through the forest swiftly, knowing the Chain Warden would pursue one of them.

A manic laugh echoed from behind her, and she fired a shot towards the voice, and his face flashed in it's blue light, as the laser streamed by his figure. Green skull, hollow eyes, a walking terror. She continued to run, the sound of him and his chain's clatter behind her.

And then, it stopped.

Senna continued to run, knowing silence was deadlier than sound. After three minutes, she threw herself behind a tree, stopping to shoot the menace if he passed by. He didn't. Senna peered around the trunk. No sign of the Warden.

"Help!" Lucian's voice pierced the rainy night air.

Senna wasted no time, fearing for her husband, and dashed from behind the tree in the direction of Lucian's cry.

"Help!" her husband called again, adding fuel to her fire, her feet sped up, to a near impossible rate; she had to save him, she had to!

She ran into a small clearing. _Wheewweww-chink! _A hook flew out of nowhere and wrapped around Senna. She struggled, trying to escape but couldn't, as she was pulled towards the Chain Warden.

"You need to learn an imitation from reality." the evil skeleton laughed.

"Senna!" cried Lucian, breaking into the clearning; it had been fake, her husband was safe. Senna herself, however, was another story.

"Ehehehehaheheheh!" Thresh laughed, and then- nothing, Senna was nothing. Her body fell empty to the ground with a thump, and her soul, for one second, seemed to move towards Lucian, then was sucked into the lantern. Thresh turned, still laughing, and glided through the forest.

"Senna, no, Senna, please!" weeped Lucian, as he knelt at his fallen wife's side. "Please, no, I love you Senna, no!"

But Senna was gone, like so many others to be killed by Thresh's darkness, and in that moment, Lucian's heart changed. Senna, his love, was gone, because of those abominations. He would rid them from the world.

Lucian picked up Senna's gun, and ran after Thresh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaaallllyyy sort chapter this time. Sorry. I want it short to show how little emotion there is in Lucian's life now!**

**Shadows and Reflections is owned by Riot Games, I did not write it.**

_When we took up these weapons, we accepted our mission with pride. Rid Runeterra of evil, they told us. Slay the corrupt. Send the filth of the world crawling back to the hole it crawled out of. Not just anyone can wield these weapons. You need a pure heart. A fearless mind. An inner light that outshines all the darkness in the world. Once I had that light. Now I'm not so sure._

_Everything changed. We knew our mission was greater than ourselves. The enemy was not who we fought, but what we fought. Evil. The Shadow Isles? Just another mess to clean up, just a bunch of ghosts. They were abominations, but nothing we hadn't put in the ground before. Until the day we faced him. Until the day he ripped her from my life._

_Now my enemy has a name. She wouldn't want me to come after her-she knew the risks. But I can't forget her. I won't forget her. I'll hunt down the bastard who took her from me and send him straight to the grave._

_Twice, if I have to. _

Shadows and Reflections, by Lucian

Lucian never looked at the night sky anymore. The twinkling stars were too much for him, for they reminded the Purifier of Senna's eyes.

Many things were like this nowadays. All the happy things in his life, they had been taken away from him with Senna.

He didn't sleep much anymore. Nightmares had never been a problem when Senna and Lucian slept side-by-side, but now they plagued him if he shut his eyes for a second. It was always the same one. Lucian would run for Senna, see the chain hook around her... then be unable to save her. He'd wake up with tear streaks on his cheeks.

Why?

Why did she have to be taken from him?

Now, now he was nothing.

He _would _find Thresh. Find Thresh, and kill Thresh.


End file.
